


Teacer and student relationship

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happens when a student falls in love with her teacher read to find out.





	Teacer and student relationship

Declaimer: I don’t own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto he makes money I don’t AU modern fic this is requested by Injie I hope you like it. Chapter 1 The teacher and student relationship In Konoha theirs a great collage, called Konoha University were the smart of the smart could go . A girl with short. Pink hair blue jeans tight fitting and a belly shirt was walking down the hall, she looked at the paper and entered her room on the wall it said Mr. Naruto Namikaze. She sat down in the middle of the class while other students came in and took their seats, and then a man with sort blonde hair and blue eyes came in with a shirt and tie on. He then went to his desk and turned to the board and wrote his name he then said “my Name is Naruto Namikaze”, as he turned back around to the class. He then said “today we going to introduce ourselves and that’s it”, he then pointed to the pinkette  
She got up and said “hello my name is Sakura Haruno I am a very smart person” she then sat down; Naruto then began the lesson on creative writing after that. after 45 minutes the bell rang for the next class, Sakura got up and left class, she began to walk to her dorm their she knocked some one answered she had sort mint green hair orange eyes tan skin and a orange shirt revealing her stomach and sort sorts on. She then said “hello my name is Fu and you must be our last roommate!” she said with joy in her voice she then pulled Sakura in she stumbled. She then fell and Landed on Fu both their lips were inch near each other both blushed, then a girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes she walked out the bath room with a towel on. She smiled and said “oh she’s here”, Sakura then got off Fu and went to an untouched bed that was her’s. She began to unpack her cloths then her fetish stuff she began to blush as Fu and Ino saw a pink coaler, a leach and slave cloths. both girls smiled a perverted smile and said ,“looks like we found a fetish sister!” Sakura was shocked and began to feel very comfortable around the two, elsewhere in the staff room there were three teachers Naruto and two other his friends. One was male he had brown eyes lazy by the looks black hair, in a pineapple shape in a tie and shirt to with pants on his name is Shikamaru Nara the other was a women . She had a dress on purple hair in a pony tail with brown eyes her name was Anko Mitarashi, Naruto said “man that pink haired student I got she’s hot and smart just by looking at her”. “wow yea I got Ino and Anko as Fu” Naruto, then smiled and thought “ I will ask her out” back with Sakura and her new friend’s they all wearing their collars Fu then said” Miss Anko is my mistress she’s a sadist!”. Ino then said “mine is Mr. Shikamaru “she, smiled but Sakura looked sad and answered”I don’t have a master or mistress” she blushed at the two then they went to bed. The next day the fetish trio were going to their different class Sakura first to Enter the class, and Naruto said”Sakura I would like to see you after class” she then dint say a word but shook her head yes. Then everyone came in and class started people seat down Naruto went with his lesson then picked up the papers after the bell rang, Sakura stayed as she was told. Naruto looked at Sakura’s paper he was amazed, by it she noticed by his look and he then said” Miss Haruno I want to take you out for dinner” she blushed and thought “could he be my master?”. Sakura then answered “Ok Saturday night” she said ,dryly then she was dismissed she went to the dorm Ino and Fu were cooking; Sakura had a smile on her lips she said “I got a master now it’s Naruto he asked me out for a date!”. Both girls’ eyes glowed and said in unison “ok you need to be submissive to Naruto!” Sakura gave a rebel’s look and said “ that’s not me I am a rebel I don’t obey not in less broken”. Both girls smirked and said “we leave it to you master to break you”, they smiled Sakura dint look scared she got a shower and went to bed with Naruto he was with Anko. She was teaching him how to break a slave it weird him out a little bit but a part of him liked it then he went home and sleep, Saturday came Naruto was in a blue shirt blue jeans. Sakura showed up in a red dress she smiled and Said”hey Naruto!” she ran up to him, he smiled and asked “were do you want to go?” she put a finer on her chin and began to thank. Naruto then thought “she looks cute” she then said “how about fry kingdom” she smiled Naruto took her hand in his both blushed as their harts raced they felt a warm feeling inside. They began walking while they were walking they ran into Shikamaru and Ino she was on all fours and on a leach she then barked and said “hey Sakura and Mr. Naruto”. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and asked” Ino why are you on all fours and acting like a dog?” Ino smirked and said “its master Shikamaru wish “they then left. Sakura and Naruto entered the restraint order burgers and fries they ate and Naruto asked “Sakura what is your dreams?,” Sakura blushed and said” I want to be a great author like my favorite author Kato”. Naruto looked interested he then said” you creative writing report was good” she blushed deeper then they, left. Sakura and Naruto were going to her dorm she opened it and invited him in she then asked” want anything to drink Naruto?”, he then said “yes tea please” he then began looking thru her stuff and laptop. He read some of her book and found a collar, on her dresser Sakura saw him and blushed she said “that’s nothing!” . Naruto then said “you book is good I like it I see you have a fetish” his eyes glimmer, with excitement he then handed to Sakura she put it on her neck she felt something. She then said “um Naruto wait here please” he waited wile Sakura went to the bath room to change she came out in a slave this turned Naruto on, he then kissed her she kissed back. He then took her collar off and began kissing and licking her neck she monad he then nipped her neck she moaned and hissed, “This is so so good m master!” Sakura yelled. She moaned out as she bit his neck and he moaned and hissed as she took his shirt off he did the same and took her brown slave Lea bra off, and kissed and licked her breasts and played with them. She moaned as he kissed her stomach he went lower and took her bottoms off she was completely in her birthday suite as she did the same to Naruto he then went, to her lower region. Began eating her out he licked her she moaned his Tung went in her lower region he went in circler motion her back, arched as her climax rose he then went faster. She then climaxed in Naruto mouth he eat it, she then looked fulfilled she then got up and began rubbing his man hood. It got big then she began to suck even thou it was her first time it came natural to her as she sucked and licked, Naruto moaned as his climax rose. He then said,” I am going to cum!” she then put her mouth on his manhood and began gulping his climax down, he then pulled out put his man hood on her body and ran it down to her lower region. He then put his manhood in slow she hissed in pain and said “master I am a virgin” , Naruto shook his head that he understood and went slow as her pain left as pleasure took its place. He then went faster as Sakura yelled in bliss, as both cummed in unison then both fell asleep, they woke up the next morning and from that day forward became lovers.


End file.
